


Is he gone? Antisepticeye hiding from Darkiplier

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Other - Freeform, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I dunno what Anti did to piss Dark off; let's just hope the shrubbery he's hiding in is enough to keep him concealedcreated using a basic coloring sheet and ms paint





	




End file.
